Discovery: Kyuubi?
by WinterSpirit13
Summary: Sasuke sees Naruto's Nine-Tailed fox seal, and wanted to know what it is. Of course, this sends Naruto into panic. Will he lose the two friends he has? Do the Akatsuki have an entrance? What does Sasuke do? Set in the early Naruto series, but based of events towards the end (not shippuden). Only rated because that is what Naruto is rated. First real story.
1. Discovery: Seal?

**AN: Hey, WinterSpirit13, giving you a new story! Warning: this was a dream. Literally, I am writing a dream that I had after watching half of Naruto. I am changing it a bit, due to the fact that my dreams usually don't make sense.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be less filler episodes.**

**Dedication: SasukeAlpha, because I told you about it first, and your story about a Sasuke Kyuubi helped me write this. GO CHECK OUT ItachiAlpha and SasukeAlpha's stories!**

I gasped, sitting up abruptly. Sasuke and Sakura awoke at the noise, expecting a battle. Their gaze tuned to me, with disapproving eyes.

"Naruto! Why did you wake us up?!" Sakura questioned, hitting me. "I was just having the best dream…" her eyes turned to Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small huff of annoyance, which nobody really heard.

"Sorry," I said, looking more miffed than sorry. I was hurt that they just assumed I was just trying to annoy them, when in reality I just woke from a horrible dream. I shivered at the thought of it. It wasn't exactly a dream, because it was real. Kurama had been restless, bored from the lack of action. So of course he decided to take it out on me.

But oh well, I would just go to sleep, and maybe I would have a dream about eating Ramen. We had been stuck on this mission for ages, with only the food here to eat. The mission was to catch the person who kept killing the farm animals, and then make sure they were more protected. It was boring, and long. The worst type of mission in my opinion. Tomorrow we would be heading back out, traveling back to the village.

I yawned and stretched, my loose T-shirt coming slightly above my bellybutton. Sasuke looked sharply at me, a glint in his eye

"Naruto, what is that," he said gesturing to me. I quickly dropped my arms down.

"Nothing," I said panic rising in my throat. He must have seen the seal. What- what if they found out that I was the Kyuubi, and then hated me? Sakura, Sasuke, what if they hated me like most everyone else? They were the only people besides Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei that acknowledged me. What if they hated me? Left me alone? By the look on Sasuke's face, he didn't know exactly what it was, but he had that look in his eye that said he **would** figure out. I made my decision, and in panic, ran out of the tent and into the forest, tripping over supplies and the tent.

"Naruto?!" I heard two surprised voices call. But I ran, the panic of being alone overwhelming any rational thought, and made me run faster than I ever had before. I just had to get away, I couldn't let them ask questions. I wasn't exactly the most convincing lair, and it would be almost impossible to lie to Sasuke, he always saw through me.

The trees blurred together, and I was barely looking were I was going. I reached up and felt wetness on my face. I was crying? I kept running, the instinct just to get _away _from whatever bad thing that happened forcing my legs to run faster, faster.

I calmed down after a while, slowing and realizing how big a mistake I had just made. If I acted like it was nothing, and just went to be, they would have been suspicious, but they would have forgotten it in the morning. It would have been dismissed as me being the 'number one knuckle-head ninja' again.

I slowed to a stop, and looked around. No! I had no idea where I was, or what direction the camp was. I just knew I had headed away from the village as well. If I kept going, I might run into something dangerous. Even if I could find my way back, Sakura would just yell at me for making trouble.

I sighed, realizing how stupid I was being, but not really caring. I just confirmed there was something wrong, and Sasuke would probably be even more on my trail because of it. At least they hadn't followed me.

I curled up under a bush well concealed, suddenly tiered. I didn't even care what was going to happen to me now, as long as they didn't find out. That could wait until the morning came.

**AN: This may seem a little OOC, but my explanation is I wrote this when I was watching Naruto and Sasuke fight after Sasuke wants to go to Orochimaru. The flashbacks indicate that Sasuke and Naruto really understood each other, even though they may have looked like they hated each other. I think Naruto would be scared that he would be alone again (based of the Gaara/ Naruto fight after Chunin exams) and would freak out, and Sasuke would just HAVE to find out, while Sakura wouldn't care as much. Next Chapter Sasuke's POV. What will he think of the mark? How does Kakashi get involved? Why is Naruto avoiding being found? Will the author stop trying to be dramatic? Find out next time in chapter two of Discovery: Kyuubi?**


	2. Discovery: Nine Tails?

**AN: Wow, I finished this quickly. So this one is in Sasuke's POV. I'm not too sure about it, because I can't write characters that change so much. And haven't seen any Sasuke/Naruto friendship in the series for a while, so sorry if this is too OOC.**

**Inspiration: Naruto's main theme, Avenger, Rising Fighting spirit, and Gaara's childhood theme.**

**Dedication: Again, to SasukeAlpha. The account is ItachiAlpha and SasukeAlpha, so go check them out. SasukeAlpha is a friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, *SPOLIER* Itachi would have lived after his fight with Sasuke.**

SASUKE POV

I stared in shock at the exit from the tent. What had happened? My mind was whirling, what had caused Naruto to so suddenly run out? It seemed to have started when I noticed the mark on his stomach. Naruto's expression clearly was one of fear. But why? That, and add it up with the way all of the adults said "it's him, _that_ boy" with hate. Something just didn't add up.

"What's Naruto doing this time? He seemed so panicked. But knowing him he's just trying to get attention!" Sakura said, obviously trying to gain my approval. God, Sakura, she was so annoying. She should at least act the way she wants to, and not what she thinks I will like. I swear, I would never know her real opinion.

"The dobe probably got freaked out over something I noticed." Sakura hadn't been paying attention and I didn't care to explain it to her.

I stepped outside, hoping to find a trail of where Naruto had been, or maybe a moving branch to show which direction he could have gone. The dobe was usually not that that fast, he was more for endurance. But there was nothing. "We need to find him, before he runs into trouble. We aren't in Konah, so there may be enemy nin. We should find Kakashi-sensei." I said, curtly.

Sakura nodded, looking serious once again at my tone. It was obvious this wasn't a good situation. We ran the short distance to Kakashi' tent, but in my mind it felt like forever. Thoughts flew around my head. What made the drastic change in Naruto? I had never seen him like this. Yes, on difficult battles he would rise up to the challenge, and become more serious, but never once had he done this.

Wait, now that I think about it, Naruto had some times where he would look at the surrounding villager's with a distant look in his eye, like he was remembering something. Especially after the Graduation. There was some important information I was missing, something that Naruto knew, something that had been kept a secret. But what? Would Kakashi know? It seemed like he would, he always knew more then he let on. I slowed to a walk as we entered Kakashi's tent. He was awake, he probably heard us approaching.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Naruto's gone! He ran out!" Sakura exclaimed. There she went again with the change of opinion, just to impress.

"What happened?" **(AN: I'm so bad at writing Kakashi) **

"Naruto woke up, waking all of us up in the process. I-I noticed some sort of mark on his stomach, told him, and he ran." I said. Kakashi's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Sakura, set out towards the village to look for Naruto. Keep within a few miles of this place. Our mission is officially ended, so we don't have to say anything about leaving." Sakura nodded at Kakashi's order, and set out to search for Naruto. Kakashi then turned to me.

"This is something that the Hokage ordered to be kept from everyone who didn't already know. Even Naruto. It was to protect him, but after the graduation incident, he found out. I am telling this to you, because I am certain either way you will find out. And I would rather have you understand, instead of assume.

"You know the stories of when a Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked the village?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Well it wasn't killed, that would be impossible. Naruto's parents died there. But the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto when he was a baby. That mark was a seal.

Naruto was a Kyuubi? That's why all of the adults hated him. They were scared. But, should they be? Naruto could be a threat…

Kakashi must have guessed what I was thinking, so he continued.

"As I said, Naruto had no knowing of this, and was hated for no real reason. He is not a danger, and the seal controls the demon. And when his life is threatened greatly in battle, the fox will even lend Naruto his chakra." I tried to absorb what this meant, what Kakashi had said. Out of shock I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So that's why he has those strange markings on his face…" Kakashi blanched, and nodded his head. I continued, with a little more composure. "I understand now, and I will find Naruto." I said with conviction. I headed out in the opposite direction of Sakura, and Kakashi left of me.

I knew what I had to do.

I would have to find Naruto first.

And convince him that we were his comrades, that we wouldn't abandon him.

**AN: Wow, the end of another chapter. I swear I never write this fast. It really thanks to all of the reviews! I need to say, no matter how old a story is, please review it! Feel free to leave multiple ones as you go through the chapters, suggestion, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism etc. So review and Gaara will allow you to hug him! Again, I would really love suggestions, because while I know exactly where I'm going with this, I am thinking about adding an enemy attack. What do you think?**


	3. Discovery: Friends? No Way

**Hey, it's WinterSpirit again. Urm….. IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever, but it's not my fault! Firstly I had writers block, and then whenever I had inspiration, my parents made me get of the computer! Okay, it is my moms and no mine, but mine doesn't have any writing things so you can write, save the chapter and post it on fanfiction. And it's upstairs which is like 100 F. I also have been beta-ing someone, and I have had some important files disappear, and my dad had to type in this computer code for a long while to get them back. **

Naruto POV

I was tired but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep, and wake up to see one of the team members disgusted faces. A small voice in the back of my head said '_It wouldn't be that bad right? You already dealt with everyone hating you one, and they might even not care!' _I thought about it, but then disproved it. Sakura already worshipped Sasuke, and Sasuke hated me. We were rivals. He never really cared.

…Or did he? He knew what it was like to be alone. He might not leave me alone because he knew what that was like. But we were rivals. He called me a dobe, and something else he said so often it could be his catch phrase: "Usuratonkachi", what an idiot. He hated me, and made it clear. I was just an obstacle to get around so he could get his revenge.

I always thought he had the same look in his eye as the rest of the village, but it was never for me. We got partnered together all of the time, and that look would grow colder when he attacked. And then it would fade. He hated me, right?

…But still. A memory surfaced. **(AN: Haha, gonna have to wait for the flashback, cuz I'm switching to Sasuke :P.)**

Sasuke POV

I ran, my instincts practically _leading _in the direction of Naruto. It was strange, like there was something more than just him. Not quite what I would feel, if it was, say, Itachi but something close. Not just Naruto, but something else. Could there be danger? It was very possible, but something told me Naruto was fine. I then realized my thoughts.

Why did I care this much? Wasn't he my rival? Yes he was, but somehow he also became my closest friend. And maybe one of my only ones. That dobe had penetrated my walls of hatred, and that was something I hated, and was grateful for. But still, it confused me. Shouldn't I be focusing on my revenge? I shouldn't be throwing my life around carelessly, or I would never get the chance to be strong enough to kill _him._

Even trying to convince myself that, I wouldn't abandon Naruto, and I couldn't understand why. I slowed to a stop, looking around. The dobe probably wouldn't have stopped until, at _least _this far, so this is where I would start looking. Although this would be so much easier if I had my sharingan.

Searching for Naruto, thinking like this, it was hard not to remember what happened on _that _day with him. The memory surfaced of its own accord, from what seemed like so long ago…

**(AN: Hahahaha, back to Naruto. I'm sorry, but this is too fun. **** Don't kill me! Gaara-kun and Dei-kun protect me!)**

Naruto POV

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was laughing, playing with Kiba, Chodji, and even Shikamaru. We ran around the playground, yelps of joy and laughter seemingly echoing around. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. If there was, Shikamaru wouldn't be here._

_We were playing tag, and Kiba and Akamaru were It, so it was hard to keep away from them. We always played here after the lessons at the academy, if we were free and the weather was nice. It was fun while it lasted, but then they would have to go home. _

_Speaking of which. I could see my friend's parents walking this way, and while I was distracted Kiba seized the opportunity and tagged me._

"_Your It!" he shouted, laughing while he ran away, "and no tag backs!"_

"_Hey!" I shouted indignantly, aware that I wouldn't have a chance to tag anyone. But it was still worth a try, because whoevers It last, has to start out It next time. Or whoevers new. Those were the rules. But everyone stopped as their parents came._

"_Chodji! Time to come home!" Chodji ran to give his parent a hug, even though he groaned at having to stop playing._

"_Kiba!"_

"_Shikamaru!" I was the only person there, as I waved them goodbye. Not that my friends parents were too happy about that. They sent me glares as they saw who I was. I didn't let that phase me though, and kept waving with a smile, even though I felt a pang in my heart, jealousy and loneliness._

_As they were out of view, I sighed, wondering what I could do next. It was too late to train, and that was no fun without anyone to train with. I didn't want to go home because it wasn't late enough for dinner, and because I didn't have enough money to go to the Ramen Shop. I decided I would just wander some of the less populated parts of Kohaha. _

_I sighed and got up, wandering away from the slide I had been sitting on. I walked up a hill, towards a lake and sat down on a rock overlooking it. Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn't the only one their…_

Sasuke POV

_*FLASHBACK*_

_After the Academy let out, I headed to my usual place by the lake. I walked by the playground seeing some of my classmates playing there. They were just wasting their time. They should be training, the group there were never good at any of the tests, and struggled in class, for whatever reasons. _

_I sighed, remembering when my life was that simple, and then cast the thought away. I lived only for revenge, I told myself. I am the Avenger of my family. I had to work hard and thoughts of what was and what could have been would not accomplish the training that I had to do. I picked up my pace, so I could get to the lake I usually practiced my fire style jutsus at._

_I finally arrived, and I set down my stuff, before walking out on the half-bridge over the lake. For hours I practiced, until I felt that my chakra was low. I still had plenty, but I didn't want to be tiered for tomorrow, we had a test and Iruka* was withholding the topic. _

_I decided to sit at the lake for a while, I didn't feel like going home. It was to late to do anymore training, and too early for dinner. I sat down, my feet hanging over the water, as I watched the sun shine on the water as it was slowly setting. It gave the whole lake an orange colour that shimmered and cast light around the hills. I let memories overtake me._

ZFDSGD

_I quickly turned around as I saw I was not alone, and saw a flash of orange._

**And that's it! I know weird place to leave it, but I was going to switch to Naruto's POV and the chapter was already a decent size and I just needed to post it. So, your gonna have to wait until the next chapter to finish it which I WILL be posting SOON. Okay? By the way, the flashback is set during the first few days of the Academy, long enough to know your friends name, but not everyone's, or recognize everyone. **

**NOT IMPORTANT: Oh, and I recently went to this Japanese store, and OMG IT WAS SO COOL. They played songs like most stores have in the background, and the second one I was there for was the first Naruto Shippuden theme. I also got Dango (yum!) Haha Itachi! I also have begun to learn Japanese, I am teaching myself. I have all of the information in various resources, I just need to learn it. IT'S HARD! So while it is much simpler than English, with its rule in grammar, trying to learn another set of grammar rules while I barley know all of the English ones is a challenge. **

**IF I GET 5 REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS (until the 16****th****) I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THE 16****th****!**


	4. Discovery: More Flashbacks? Yep!

**AN: so sorry! I haven't updated this for WAY too long. SORRY! I was editing my friends chapters, and working around the neighborhood, and honestly I am stuck, I know what I'm going to do, I have lots of plans, but I don't know what to put in between. I typed this up as fast as I could, and it's pretty short. But I just wanted to update, and this is all I have time for!**

**Inspiration: carmalldansen Akatsuki**

**Dedication: Uh Pelgirl, and SasukeAlpha.**

**Disclaimer: Me: … ART IS A BANG! Oh, um don't own Naruto, Masashi does. But I do own my Deidara and Gaara plushies that come next week!**

_*Naruto Flashback*_

_I looked over and saw a boy, around my age, sitting by the water. He sighed, and I realized that maybe he didn't have anyone to go home to either? He looked familiar, maybe I had him in my class or saw him on the street. He didn't look very friendly though._

_I decided I would approach him, it really didn't matter if he liked me or not. If he didn't, I could just head home and if he did then maybe I would have a friend. _

_I made my way over there, wincing as a lone group of people walked down this path. They saw me and shouted insults my way, so I ran not wanting to hear them. They had no right to hate me! Why should they?_

_They boy looked up, noticing my movement. I slowed down now that I was out of hearing range of the jerks back there. He glared at me, but it was different. Like his hatred couldn't be wasted on me. Even so, he made me angry, defensive._

"_Who are you?" the dark boy questioned in a harsh voice. Turning his head away._

"_I'm Naruto!" I said, trying to be friendly, so he would like me._

"_Hn. Go away." He didn't know who I was! It was weird, but most people knew who I was, or my name. Once they figured it was me, the hated me._

"_Why are you out here? Why aren't you at home with your family?" I asked curiously. He whirled around to look at me, looking angry._

"_I said go away!" He glared at me, but after while continued to speak. "I don't have one. They _all _died when I was little."_

_I stared at him. So he _was_ alone. Maybe he would be nicer if he knew I was too. "I don't have a family either. They died when I was a baby. I've been on my own as long as I can remember." As soon as I said this, his eyes softened, if only a little. _

"_Oh. And I'm Sasuke. I should probably get home by now. It's getting dark." Sasuke said awkwardly, standing up._

"_Yeah, me too." We parted ways, and for some reason I could tell that he wasn't exactly a friend, his personality wouldn't let that. But he understood me, and I got him. It was a connection that wasn't big, strong or obvious, but wouldn't ever break._

**AN: Yeah short. I wanted to finish the flashbacks, I will next chapter PROMISE! I am going to camp for two weeks SORRY! I feel really bad! Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews, they are the only reason I make myself continue to write when I don't want to. Basically, my next chapter should finish the flashbacks, then I will have *FANFIC SPOILER* Sasuke find Naruto, but then something happens, A little Sasuke drama, Naruto Kyuubi drama, dramatic exit from characters that shouldn't be in the stories, and team seven reuniting with a heartwarming ending. *END OF SPOILER***


	5. Discovery: A Bond?

**AN: Hey! So I was at camp last week and I am leaving tomorrow again for another week. I am sorry if this is a bit short, I just wanted to finish the flashbacks and not go into the real time thing. the rest will come next week. My writers block will disappear after I get to the more interesting scenes. Trust me I have a TON of cool plans, and its way better than this carp. So enjoy! And check out the other stories I posted today, I found them on my flash drive**

**Inspiration: Ha! Inspiration. Nope, I have none.**

**Dedication: /_\ (Triangle)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto I would be caught up with Shippuden, and own all of the Manga.**

_*SASUKE FLASHBACK*_

_I quickly turned around as I saw I was not alone, and saw a flash of orange. A boy about my age was running towards me, looking angry, sad, and annoyed. Did I know him? He looked somewhat familiar, maybe he was in my class at the academy. He and a small group of people were the only ones here, and the group was leaving, shouting something in the direction of the boy._

_I glared at the dobe- he was wearing a bright orange kill-me suit, so he had to be an idiot-but not feeling any real anger for him. It was just my typical Uchiha glare. A glare that I had perfected, imagining _him_._

_The blond-haired boy neared me, and his _

"_Who are you?" I asked, turning my head away from the strange boy._

"_I'm Naruto!" he said, overly friendly and obviously hyper. He seemed confused that I didn't recognize him._

_This 'Naruto' was just an annoying dobe, so why couldn't he leave me alone? He was either stupid or just wanted to annoy me if he wasn't paying attention to my glares. I guess I would have to be more obvious._

"_hn. Go away." I said without emotion. I didn't need to make him think I hated him just that I would rather be alone and I really didn't care. But of course he ignored me, and kept trying to start a conversation.  
"Why are you out here? Why aren't you at home with your family?" he asked curiously. I whirled around to look at him, angry and a little sad. Family? Home? That had ALL been TAKEN from me! How could he asked that! I wanted this baka to shut up and leave even more._

"_I said go away!" I glared at him, thinking that he might take a hint, and leave. He stayed though, and looked at me, expecting me to explain. Maybe if I did he would be satisfied. "I don't have one. They _all _died when I was little." I said with a snarl._

_He looked at me with sadness, and at first that made me furious. I didn't want pity! I didn't need it! I was gonna revenge my family! Then I saw something that made me stop. It wasn't pity, but something else._

"_I don't have a family either. They died when I was a baby. I've been on my own as long as I can remember." As soon as he said this, my eyes softened, if only a little. He could understand some of my pain, even if it wasn't much. His parents probably died in the Kyuubi attack, with countless others._

"_Oh." I said, feeling awkward. "And I'm Sasuke. I should probably be get home by now. It's getting dark." I stood up._

"_Yeah me too" We parted ways, and I knew something. Somehow, we had a bond. It wasn't obvious, and I wouldn't act or call on it, but none the less, it was there. I had a feeling that I couldn't get rid of Naruto even if I wanted to. He just didn't seem like that type of person. Even though eventually, if I wanted to carry out my future, I would have to._

_*END OF SASUKE FLASHBACK*_

**AN: Yeah, I know it's still short, but it's a chap. And if you didn't hear, I have new fan fictions out! Please check them out! I wrote them during the school year, and I am not sure how good they are, but I think they're decent. Next chapter back to real time. Naruto is still unsure if he can trust anyone, but Sasuke finds him. Can Sasuke comfort Naruto? Will Naruto trust Sasuke? And who is keeping an eye on our little jinchuriki? Find out next time.**


	6. Discovery: Hate?

**AN: Yep, sorry for the wait, but I like this chapter, and I wanted to get it just right. I want to thank everyone who followed and especially favorite. And those who commented. I will eventually put a list, but for now I'll just write the chap. oh, and about those other stories. I realize they **_**really **_**needed to be edited, and because I have no beta, that's just gonna have to wait a bit. (Unless?)**

**Inspiration: Dragon, both the PA and the councilor, Triangle, and ESPECIALLY SasukeAlpha. Plus all of you guy out there. Yep, I'm talking to you. Behind the screen. Reading the incredibly long AN.**

**Dedication: Triangle, Pelgirl, Midnight's shining star, ItachiAlpha and SasukeAlpha, and Nate. Cuz you got back, and you better be reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I own only this plot. I just stole some of the characters, and hid them in my closet.**

Sasuke's POV

I shook the memory from my head, I had to foucus. I just hoped the dobe would stop, and not keep running. He had incredible stamina, and could be far away by now, possibly in dangerous territory too. That would just make the situation worse than it was already. Even _Naruto _should have the sense to stay away from another land's border.

I looked at the sky, and realized, it would start to get light soon. So much for a good night's sleep before heading back to the village.

'_But maybe not' _I thought, remembering the look of panic on Naruto's face.

I remembered my earlier question to why I cared. It was because somehow, the dobe had found the crack in my walls, found a way to sneak through the barriers of my heart. Even my thirst for revenge didn't stop him from somehow making a bond with me, from that very first day. Somehow the idiot, the knuckleheaded ninja, unpredictable, hyperactive, goofy blond in the bright orange kill-me-suit, had become my friend. And that was Naruto; if you gave him even the slightest chance, somehow, he would prove himself, and make another bond.

I cleared my head of these thoughts, as I came to a complete halt. I focused more of my energy on sensing Naruto's chakra, which was never hard to find. He barely concealed it, and I had always noticed something very strange about it. It was explained now knowing that Naruto was the jinchuriki. I still felt shocked that that was true, but as expected I concealed this. I had to except things quickly as a ninja, and think about it later when the mission was over. It was just one of those unsaid things, that is basically a requirement, or you _will _get killed.

Searching out, I could not find any chakra. I widened my search, but to my disappointment, nothing! Why couldn't I use a sharingan! If _he _said that I could possibly use the mangekyo sharingan, then why didn't I even have a normal one yet! It would make this whole damn thing go along that much quicker.

I cursed, my eyes narrowing in frustration. "Get a grip Sasuke, this isn't helping you. Just search farther. He hast to be here _somewhere_" I said to myself, taking a breath.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Scanning the area, maybe a few square miles, with no luck. Just when I was about to move on, I found it. It was definitely Naruto's chakra, usuratonkachi had been hiding it.

I ran over there, thinking about what I would do. Naruto would probably either be scared, run away, or act like nothing had happened. Though I almost wanted it to be the latter, I knew that it would be better if he was just scared. If he ran away… well that would mean I might have to chase after him, but with the speed he was going at when he ran before, it would be a challenge.

Naruto POV

I closed my eyes at the remembrance of my past. It hurt to know that all of that, the bonds I had _barely _just been able to make could be torn away, just like that. Even _Iruka-sensei _used to hate me, before the graduation. Everyone feared the kyuubi, but why couldn't they see it wasn't my fault! I didn't ask for this, and I never killed anyone, I wasn't the Kyuubi! Just the Jinchuriki, as I had come to hate that _label_.

I knew it was pointless to think these things. I can't change the fact that that's what happened to me, I just had to make everyone acknowledge me. But this time, telling myself that-even though I believed in it full heartedly-just wasn't good enough. Not when my best friends, teammates, _comrades _were at stake.

Even _I _could see that.

The wind picked up a little, making leaves in the trees sound more like a raging river. It was cold, I realized. Freezing in fact, with the new wind. If I listened carefully, I could hear the soft thunk of feet on tree branches, from a ninja who's skills where not nearly adequate to be dead-silent. Or, if I had the sense to be aware of chakra, I would have felt a very familiar chakra, which could have been described as purple. **(Hint hint)**

But that wasn't me on a good day.

With my brain, and my emotions in the state that they were, I really wasn't focusing on that. I should have, and then I would have been alone for an amount of time were I could have acted like nothing had even happened, like what I normally did. I would just move on, rather being happy, acting goofy, and having a blast then hanging over the past.

But I wasn't ready for that. I was still terrified that I would be alone. Still sad from all the memories this brought up. And though I told myself I didn't need it, that I wasn't I was still aching for someone to be there for me.*

Sasuke POV

As I came closer to Naruto, I became more silent. I jumped down from the tree's and started walking so the dobe wouldn't attack me thinking that it was an ambush. Because that was just him-he was such a _baka _that he jumped into battle without a second thought, and with this light that could be a bad thing. I was sure that I could handle the dobe, but I wouldn't want to bring him back injured.

I kept an eye out for him, the strange feeling I had a while ago returning. Could there be something here besides Naruto? It wasn't a chakra, nor was it the feeling I would get when _he _was around. It was less than the latter, but I had the feeling even Kakashi wouldn't feel this presence. It was just me. I choose to ignore it, but still keep note of it. I _was _an Uchiha after all.

I stopped abruptly when I realized I could just make out the breaths of someone. I couldn't see Naruto, but I assumed it was him.

I heard some ferns rustle, and looked down is surprise. There, right below me there was a dip in the ground. At first sight all I noticed was that there was a log with ferns growing out of it. There also were the many covering the forest floor, unlike the forests by konaha that had little brush. But now that I was actually looking, I glimpsed orange clothe that was Naruto's. I had found him!

Naruto's POV

I lay, trying to block out all of the world. Why, why, why! Why me?! Why now?! Why did I have to act like that?! My mind was in a constant state of fear and hurt, thinking the same things, going over the same memories, and coming to the same conclusion; I wouldn't have friends after this. And it was all my fault. I bit my lip, fighting the stinging in my eyes. I _wouldn't _cry. I was still strong enough for that.

I was abruptly startled when I heard a tiny gasp, of surprise and recognition. I looked up and too my horror, was my closest friend and harshest rival: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I cursed myself silently as I saw Naruto look up. What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't know, and when I saw his eyes, it made me lose any train of thought I had. Because those weren't Naruto's eyes.

Naruto. Naruto the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja. Naruto the dobe, the _baka _in a bright orange kill-me-suit. The prankster, the trouble maker. The one that would always laugh. He would jump into any battle, with no trace of fear. The one that had become my friend and rival. That was the Naruto of my memories. But that wasn't the Naruto here right now.

This Naruto. His eyes, full of hurt, and loneliness. Why? His face contorted in fear. How? His muscles tensed, ready to run. When? The object of his fear, he was looking at it. Where? Pain, and betrayal. When?

The answer was Naruto was the Jinchuriki, and he had been on his own because of that. We had just gone along with this, everyone had. He was scared that _I _would hate him. He was afraid of what _I _could say to him. He was tensed to run _away _from _me_. And the thing is, he had every right to do so. Because I still couldn't erase the doubt that maybe he was dangerous, that maybe he deserved it. Even though I had been convincing myself… did it really matter? The reasons for my doubts was, even though I didn't mention it, well, where the blue eyes of Naruto should be were the red, feral eyes of a demon.

Naruto POV

As soon as I saw Sasuke, I prepared to run. He noticed this, and spoke.

"Naruto, don't run." But, why? I could sense the doubt in his voice. I didn't relax, but I would listen to him for the moment. I didn't know exactly what to do right now, I didn't even know what I was feeling. It was just a raw tangle of emotions, that left me hurt and confused.

"Look, I know you're the Jinchuriki." Sasuke said this, clear without any doubt this time. How did he _know_! I thought he might ask questions, or even come up with the possibility of me being the kyuubi*, but he wasn't asking. He _knew_.

Kakashi. He must have asked Kakashi. I-I trusted Kakashi! He BETREAYED me? Did Sakura-Chan know? Then why wasn't she hear? She hated me. But why was Sasuke here? I looked down trying to accept the fact that I was starting all over, having to get everyone to acknowledge me again.

I looked up to se Sasuke glaring, his fist clenched in anger.

'_nononpleasenodonthatmenotfairididn'tdoitwhywhystop dreambaddreamcantbehappeningnononono!' _were my thoughts. Even though I braced myself it was worse, realizing it. I had lost a rival, a friend even.

I fell to my knees realizing that all I had worked for, gone. And I started to doubt if my team _ever _even cared.

Usually I would at least try to be calm, to be strong. But these tears slide down my face of their own will, and I couldn't hold back. I whimpered, and it made it worse when I saw a flash of my eyes-red like a demon. I _was _a demon to their eyes. Those stupid eyes, that hatful Uchiha glare….

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Sasuke POV

All of this came to me in seconds, as I realized how hard this was going to be. Especially for me. Because I still didn't want to have this _bond _because of _him_. I wasn't good at talking, and I could easily get impatient. And though I didn't want to admit it, his eyes dent a shiver down my spine.

'_I wish Sakura would have found him, she would have been so much better at this kind of stuff!' _I thought. But then again. She wouldn't have understood, and that's why Kakashi told me. He thought I could 'relate' to Naruto. Well, now I would have to thanks to him.

"Naruto, don't run." I said calmly. He looked up in surprise. "Look, I know you're the Jinchuriki." I spoke in a monotone, per usual when I wasn't upset.

Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself, then opened his eyes. It was like he was _accepting _that I hated him. I wasn't stupid! I knew it wasn't his fault! It's not like he was the Kyuubi, just the Jinchuriki. The fact that he thought I hated him made me angry. I clenched my fists in anger, glaring.

Wrong move. Naruto saw me get angry, and thought I was angry with him. He immediately got this betrayed look on his face, full of hurt. He sank to his knees in pain.

I stared in shock as I saw tears dripping down the dobe's face. Naruto DIDN'T cry. He just didn't, he was stronger than that. And the worst part was that I knew I had broken him like this. Not just now, but in the village, when I ignored him.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

**AN: sorry its long, plz review! Oh, and If you want anything written, comment it to me or PM me. Gtg, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait, but I was working hard on this, and I've only had three days. I've got a plan for next one. Oh and did anyone notice the song lyrics? I was listing to that song, **_**how to save a life.**_

**And I saw the 2****nd**** Percy Jackson movie. The movie was good, but didn't follow the book as much as it should have. Much better than the first. Well, Anabel's (lol) hair was blonde. CRIZ RODREGIZ IS DEREK! *SQUEE* If you like Percy Jackson, I have a fanfic out. Yeah, I should have been working on this.**

***you know that feeling when you just need someone, but know they'll never come? Yeah. That's it.**

****Notice how he said KYUUBI (nine-tailed fox) instead of Jinchuriki. That is important, he is saying that he **_**is **_**the nine-tails, not just the container. Make sense?**

**REVIEW AND AT THE END OF THE STORY YOUR NAME WILL BE ON THE LIST OF PEOPLE WO REVIEWED IN WHICH CHAPTERS!**


	7. Discovery: Ambush?

**AN: hello my burritos! Here is the chapter! I decided to put a bit of a plot twist *mwhahahaha* I am focusing WAY too much on one scene, so I'll spice it up a little. Oh, and I GUESS spoiler if you don't know Sasuke's brothers name. (Who doesn't?) He is the guy I refer to as **_**him**_**. **

**Inspiration: The incredibly awesome person from EMS. With the rainbow dash jacket. I might not be able to get my Uchiha jacket in time *sniffle***

**Dedication: ArtIsAnExplosion37 and kakashihadnicearms. And to all of those aspiring writers that need more views on their stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I own a computer and I have internet. That's it. But, art… IS A POP-IT! *throws pop-it* Katsu! I own that phrase. ITS MINE.**

Sasuke POV

'_No! Dobe, I'm not angry at you!' _I thought as I watched Naruto cry. I was shocked when I heard his sobs.

They were broken. And I realized. Right now, revenge didn't matter. It didn't matter what happened in the past, because I had comrades now. I wouldn't give up one my goal, but right now, I had something more important. A… well, a friend I guess. My friend. My rival. My comrade. Those words never really made sense to me. I knew what they meant, but forgot the meaning after _it _happened.

I now had found out but what I about to lose the only connection I had felt in years? It didn't even make sense! Tring to see the disaster that happened in a matter of minutes, made my head and my heart hurt.

Naruto POV

I knelt there, my head falling to the ground. The person that I had actually gotten to recognize me, I lost. I worked so hard, and made not a friend, but at least a rival. or so I thought,

What did I expect? The teme didn't care. Even though he accepted me as a rival, he hated me. I was stupid to think he was I friend.

After all these years alone, I'm back at square one. I had lost the only connection I had been able to make

Random POV

"Naruto." Sasuke said, a hint of hesitation. The usually collected Uchiha was unsettled, and for anyone that knew him, that much was clear.

The yellow-haired boy looked up, now blue eyes usually bright filled with hurt. They still had the slitted pupil of a fox though. They closed and the broken figure trembled.

"Dobe, I don't hate you." The raven boy said, a small smile-or smirk-it was hard to tell, most likely a mix-played across his face. "You aren't the actual kyuubi. Why should anyone hate you for being the one with it sealed inside you? You're not _close _to powerful enough to stand a chance against the village, or me, baka." This time the Uchiha had a real smile on his face, mostly to let Naruto know he was just challenging him, not trying to insult him. It was the closest the Uchiha would, _could_, come to comforting his friend.

"R-really?" Naruto asked, shakily, tears still running down his face. He didn't, couldn't believe that Sasuke, the teme, was actually helping to cheer him up let alone show _emotion_. Maybe the jerk wasn't as heartless of a bastard as Naruto thought

"hn" came the reply of the Uchiha, confirming.

A few moments past, Naruto taking in what was happening, while Sasuke worried about his reaction. Suddenly, Naruto stood. His tears had stopped, but his eyes were red and puffy from crying, not to mention he looked about ready to collapse. The nightmare he had tonight-actually last night seeing the sky was a shade of light gray-had not been the first of the nightmares brought by Kurama.

The Jinchuriki stared at Sasuke for a few moments, debating if he could trust the shinobi. He blinked once, his eyes pleading, before stepping up to Sasuke, and hugging him.

The Uchiha flinched at the contact, tensing. This was NOT something that had happened to him in a _very _long time. He looked, shocked down at the ninja attached to him, realizing that Naruto needed this comfort right now, needed to know he was safe and not hated. To understand this was _real_.

Sasuke allowed himself to relax, and awkwardly put an arm on the shorter ninja's shoulder.

Naruto cried, but for a different reason. Cried because he still felt hurt, but also because he had someone to lean on. Because there _was _someone there for once. And Sasuke understood the pain of being alone just as much as he did, although the reasons why varied. The sobs weren't as broken, because there was someone to listen to them, without hate. He didn't have to hide.

They stood like that for a while, before Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry" he said, his voice unsteady and hoarse. Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. Sasuke **(AN: I call him The Uchiha a lot. I like doing that.) **Cast his eyes down.

"It's fine. You needed it." The last part was barely a whisper, but the blond heard and smiled softly. They both felt awkward, and came up with the same conclusion: we're not talking about this. It was a silent agreement between the boys. Its just not manly, being all mushy that is.

Even though they would never admit it, there rivalry was now a strong bond, one that couldn't be broken. You just can't go through that sort of thing without becoming friends. Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't change much, but the way that they viewed each other, I guess you could say, was different.

Instead of hate, they now actually thought of each other as friends, though nothing would stop their fighting. Naruto would still feel the need to prove himself, and Sasuke would still want revenge on Itachi. That much wouldn't change.

"Teme"

"Tch. Dobe"

Sasuke turned and glared and Naruto scowled, turning away as well. You would almost missed the smallest soft smiles that flickered on their faces, in between the glares.

...

"…we should get back now, dattebayo." Said Naruto, a bit uncertainly. He was still a bit nervous. What about Sakura?

Sasuke seemed to read his mind. Well, more like it he looked at Naruto's face, and guessed the reasons behind them. Naruto was so readable sometimes. Wait, make that all the time.

"Kakashi only told me." Said the Uchiha, his tone implying that Naruto was missing the blatantly obvious, yet somehow completely emotionless.

"So Sakura-chan..?"

"Doesn't know. It just wasn't the right time, and wasn't needed. She didn't notice…"

Naruto's face looked conflicted between relived and sad. While he was glad that he didn't have to deal with it, Naruto never liked hiding things. He didn't mind hiding his past-he tried to forget that. But other than that Naruto was usually quite open. It didn't feel right for him to keep something from Sakura-chan, the girl he had a crush on.

"Let's go, dobe."

"HEY! I said that first, _teme!_"

"Tch." Sasuke replied. But this time Sasuke had a hint of humor in his eyes, that seemed had been unused in a long while.

The two ninja's set of, running back. Sasuke luckily had a better sense of direction, and knew where the meeting place was so they wouldn't get lost. Naruto followed him, _just _far enough behind to be able to change directions when he saw Sasuke did. Even though Naruto HATED not being in the lead*.

They definitely weren't prepared for what would happen next.

ARTISAPOP-ITARTSAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTSAPOP-ITARTI SAPOP-ITARTSAPOP-ITARTISAPOP-ITARTSAPOP-ITARTISAPO P-ITARTSAPOP-IT

"Tch, why do _we _have to check on _Itachi's _Jinchuriki Danna, un?"

"Brat. Leader-sama ordered us to. Now shut up!"

"That basterd, he thinks he's so cool he can just make us do his missions! He has no respect for art, un!"

"**Shut up. I don't need you for this mission, and my poison right now won't kill, just hurt. Are you **_**asking **_**for it?"**

The two ninja's perched in the tree, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. They were positioned to ambush Naruto and Sasuke before they got within hearing range of Kakashi and Sakura, who had met up, seeing they had both had no luck. The two Shinobi from the Akatsuki knew that they didn't even pose a threat, but would rather have the mission go smoothly.

After all, Sasori didn't like keeping people waiting. And Deidara was just as impatient, not to mention the added recklessness when it came to missions, or anything really. So of course, they didn't waist a single fleeting second. They jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke, the perfect ambush in play.

Sometimes it was just _too _easy to take on the Genin of Konaha. How pathetic. And this was the Jinchuriki's team? Please, stop kidding around.

***Ever notice how even though he must have, like, no freakin idea where they are going, he is in the lead? HOW DO THEY DO THAT?**

**AN: Only a bit over 1000 words, but that's not too bad! I wanted to keep things moving, and I love leaving everyone off at cliffhangers. You weren't expecting them, were you! Except you SasukeAlpha, you're the one that convinced me. And I DID work on this, I stayed up until 1AM for TWO NIGHTS to work on this!**

**IMPORTANT: guys, I am REALLY starting to doubt my writing. Less people have been reviewing, have you guys stopped reading?! No, I'm not doing this as some plot, I read my fan fiction and am doubting my writing skills. PLEASE review! Even if you don't like something I want to know. I can't tell any other way. I can't read minds.**

**So yes, Art is a Pop-it is my thing now. Long story. I own the phrase, not the actual brand.**

**~ WS13 **


	8. Discovery: Just an attack?

**AN: So sorry, school, camping, tests, homework, other things. That is what kept me off of my computer. This Thursday I'm getting a school laptop, so I will update more. Hope you enjoy this, I spent all night working on it. Yes, really. And a call out to SasukeAlpha, for helping me come up with this plot twist. **

**Inspiration: Uh, well I'm making myself do this. This is not my best writing, but I just need to get the chapters out. I'll probably change the thing when I feel like it, after it's completed of something.**

**Dedication: To you! Yes the person reading this that will review, follow, and favorite! **

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters. They have disclaimers, I swear I only do this for amusement purposes. **

The two cloaked Nin smirked at the surprised looks on the genin's faces. Well, what looked like genin? In truth, to the intruding Shinobi, they didn't look like they could be anything more than academy brats. There targets didn't even sense the chakra obviously around the area.

Actually, only the blonde one smirked, looking over confident. The one with the crimson hair just looked bored and impatient. He sent a warning glare at the blonde ninja, as if saying don't overdo it. Both agreed though, it was too bad this was going to be boring.

Naruto and Sasuke were in a completely different state of mind. They were emotionally exhausted from earlier. In fact, physically they were pretty wiped out too, having stayed up most of the night. Sasuke never slept very well even without this situation, and well Naruto's nightmare had started this mess.

It seemed they were in the worst place to be ambushed. Just out of reach of the rest of the team, and the hill behind them made it nearly impossible for a quick escape. There only option was to see if they could hold them off. But one wrong move could end in the young Shinobis' deaths.

Sasuke POV

I was surprised when I saw the two shinobi ambush them. On quick assessment, it wouldn't make sense to have two people ambushing. If we could get with the rest of the team they would be badly outnumbered, but even now we were two against two. Usually there was a larger group as a rule for ambushes.

I didn't lower my guard. There was something about them-maybe their chakra, or the way one smirked, and the other looked like he could care less, or maybe even the strange cloaks-_something _made them seem like a VERY dangerous threat. They shouldn't be that confident. What I could sense it would even be called arrogance. It ticked me off, but the message was clear: this was not a good fight for us. The danger I felt was worse than Zabuza, and then we had Kakashi.

I clutched my kunai knife in my hand, my body instinctively falling into a defensive position as I held my weapon threatingly. I saw Naruto doing the same, but he looked like he was about to charge into battle without thinking-as usual. Stupid dobe, he should assess the situation.

I gave him the signal to stay back, and I saw his eyes flicker with annoyance. He listen though. I hoped he realized how big of a threat they were, but knowing the dobe, he didn't try to sense their powerful chakra, even when they were right in front of us.

"What do you want?" Naruto exclaimed, challenging the enemy, something that I saw coming. He always did this. Not exactly the definition of stealthy. But was he ever?

Either way, I looked on intently, at the same time sensing the rest of the area for traps. I realized on both sides of us, obvious traps were laid with heavy traces of chakra. But the way we came, and up the hill seemed to be free of any obvious traps. Something told me this wasn't a simple ambush, it was more. I already knew they were more than simple bandits, thieves, or even assassins.

"Not that you would need to know, Gaki." The redhead answered Naruto's outburst... His voice was emotionless, yet threatening and harsh at the same time. And the whole while his face remained just as cold and emotionless, as if it was carved out of wood.

That was all it took. That one push sent Naruto over the edge. Again, normal. Unfortunately the situation was not.

"Hey! You jerks! I'll get you! I'm not letting someone like the likes of you stop me, not here!" the dobe said, charging forwards. He went towards the redhead, but I claimed that one as my opponent first. My instincts told me he was a tougher enemy than the blonde, who was pulling out some-wait clay?

I didn't have time to wonder why-maybe a special technique- before my opponent pulled out a scroll, and quickly, as if he had done it a million times. He then did a complicated set of hand-seals. With a puff of smoke, two eerily human like puppets appeared, controlled by his chakra strings. So my opponent was a puppet master. I knew this would make things difficult, because any blades would be poisoned, and I would be fighting multiple enemies.

I just had to foucus and remember my training. That and be very lucky.

I went kunai to sword with one puppet, dodging the senbons thrown from a hidden source in the first puppet. Sparks flew as a clash was heard, when my kunai hit the puppet's wepon. I quickly dodged an attack from behind, side stepping, only to spin around to meet the second's sword. The battle was quick and intense, right of the bat.

I was dodging, barely holding my own. It was strange, because I felt like if the puppet master wanted to, he could defeat my in seconds. He was leaving openings in his defense, and when I tried to use them, I was blocked. The kunai weren't as fast as they could be, and if they were it was plain to see.

That being said, I was already starting to lose. It was strange, but it almost had the same feel as when I was fighting with Kakashi for the bells, what seemed forever ago. In reality, it had only been a few months or so. It was like I was missing some important detail.

I was almost caught by a third puppet that appeared out of nowhere, but the blades course was changed at the last minute, so openly, I could dodge it.

It was like he was _playing _with me. A new surge of anger washed over me, as I found the smallest of openings. But only managed to get a shuriken into the second puppet, not doing any real damage before I was jumping, weaving, bending, and ducking, bringing my kunais up to block attacks from the three puppets.

As I was fighting, I barley recognized that Naruto was in battle with the blond. I spared a glance over for a millisecond, and saw him narrowly doge a small clay bomb. I heard the explosion as I narrowly missed a thrown kunai knife. I was unprepared for the senbons that came from both sides. I couldn't dodge them all, so I jumped up, hoping I could get high enough.

In mid-air, I did a summersault and landed kneeling, springing back up.

At this point I was breathing heavily, sweating. I had never been in a battle so intense. None of them looked phased, while I was wearing down, and I can bet Naruto-even with his stamina-was too.

"Hey Sasori no Danna, hm," the blonde said. "You told me that was Itachi's brother, hm. Maybe you're wrong, he doesn't even have a sharingan." I froze for a second in shock and fury.

Itachi? How did _they _know _him_?! It was the wrong move, because just then a tone of shurikan came flying at me. I quickly tried to dodge them, but my foucus had been jarred. '_This is hard at the best of times' _I thought as one of the surely poison coated weapons came close to scraping my cheek. I was amazed at the fact that I could even dodge.

It was strange, but it seemed different from any other attack. The attacker-Sasori did the other say? Sasori seemed, well bored. Like he wasn't even trying. And I sensed it from both of them, they were _playing _with us.

Rage boiled up even more. They dared to mention _him, _and they were just _toying _with us. Like we were _nothing_ and that's what we would always be. I was _not nothing._

Rage boiled up inside of me. They _knew _Itachi. They seemed to know a lot about him, in fact. They could tell me what I needed to know, and I would show them I was strong.

A part of me realized that rage was controlling my thoughts, and making my vision go red. Put that part of my brain, the rational part, was pushed away by hatred. My hatred fierce and strong, as he said to make it.

I felt my energy spike, and I renewed my battle. My moves were sharper, I was dodging the seemingly randomly timed batches of poisoned blades, and even began trying some offensive moves. They were blocked to easily however.

The puppet master seemed to notice this, as he stepped up his game flawlessly. It conformed what I had been thinking. They weren't here just to kill us. And there was something farmilair about there cloacks, that connected with my brother, I just didn't know _what_.

It all added up to one fact. This wasn't just an attack.

So what was it ?

**AN: YES Sasori IS in his body, not inside Hiruko. Why? Because you can't hide that thing in the trees, and because I felt like it. I don't have a lot of inspiration- well more like I don't NEED to write this story right now. You know that feeling when you just HAVE to finish a story? I don't have that. I want to start a new fic, but I have my hands full as it is.**

**I will have the next chapter out soon, it will fill you in what happened with the rest of the fight. And a little well, if I told you what was going to happen in the fight, it would give it away! Its not good. And yes, Kakashi and Sakura WILL join the fight eventually. **

**I'll get started on the next chapter… Maybe I'll finish it tonight, probably not.**

**Okay. There is a band I REALLY love, called KIT-I, it is a Russian pop/rock band, check them out. They have two English song covers, and three Russian songs that I know of. Check them out!**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


End file.
